


Smitten Realizations

by peachywriter



Category: NCT
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Smitten Yuta, doyoung is also in love with yuta, doyu fic, high school confession, yuta just wants to confess and johnny is giving him that push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywriter/pseuds/peachywriter
Summary: By the time Yuta had mustered the courage to confess, the sun had already begun to set.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Smitten Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! long time no see HEHE :D
> 
> honestly, i planned something before this, but i just wanted to write smitten yuta confessing to doyoung because He Cannot Stand It Anymore. also, it's currently 2AM where i live and this was just spur of the moment writing so i'm sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> also the title is so dumb, i am sorry, i am bad with titles! but i hope you enjoy this short fic! :D and don't forget to leave kudos if you'd like! :D

By the time Yuta had mustered the courage to confess, the sun had already begun to set. 

The intention hits him like cold water, actually. One minute he was in the field, running and panting as he tried to score a goal for the day’s practice match. The next thing he knew, he was pouring cold Pocari Sweat over his head, the image of Doyoung etched into his brain as he remembers the previous days where he’d still accompany him for his practices. Truthfully, if it weren’t for Doyoung and his club’s competition, he’d still be in the field watching him play as he did his algebra homework, cheering Yuta on every time he scored a goal and Yuta’s heart would jump just a bit at the sight

Yuta swears it was the adrenaline rush. Youngho, however, was not so dumb.

“Seriously, are you gonna chicken out again this time?” Youngho asks from beside him, closing the tap water as he dries himself off with his towel. They were just about done with the day’s practice and the coach had sent them to cool off a bit before they ran one more lap around the campus. Youngho had dragged Yuta towards the back of the building where the sinks were found and he had instructed Yuta to wash himself awake, knowing that the other had something going on for him right now. “You have no other chance than today, Yuta,” he scolds and Youngho wonders if he’s actually the one that has all the brain cells in their infamous tag team, but Youngho leaves that thought to himself, deciding that now was _not_ the time to taunt Yuta.

“And what’s it to you, Youngho? Just because you successfully confessed to Lee Taeyong from the other campus the other day, it doesn’t mean that you get to tell me off,” Yuta says rather grumpily, washing his head once again as if an attempt to calm himself. He hears Youngho huff beside him but pays no attention to him, choosing to keep his eyes closed as he lets the water run through his scalp.

“Doyoung’s club is gonna be in competition for a week and we have training the whole month. Plus, our classes don’t meet as well, so there’s no actual way of meeting him without any reason at all.” Youngho moves to turn the tap off for Yuta before draping a towel over the other’s head. “If not now, then when?”

All Yuta could do was stare at the sink, his heart pulsating to the point he could hear its beating inside his ears, the blood rushing towards his face as he thought of how on _earth_ he was going to do this. Yuta shakes his hair dry from the water, shrugging his shoulders as he timidly turns to Youngho. “I—I mean there’s always next time—“

“Idiot. We’d be seniors by the next time you think of confessing and knowing Doyoung, he’d be preparing early for university by applying to cram schools the next term.” Youngho gives him a pat on the shoulder, holding it tightly like a sort of push for his best friend. “Take it from me, Yuta. What on earth could go wrong, right?”

_What on earth could go wrong?_ Yuta’s mind ran wild with the things that _could_ go wrong. He knew he wasn’t exactly subtle with how he showed his affection towards his junior: constantly pestering him during their lunch break and even going so far as to accompany him home, chatting the evening away until they had to separate at this small juncture in their humble neighborhood. It wasn’t that Doyoung hated Yuta, but at the back of Yuta’s head, Doyoung didn’t exactly like his energy and that made Yuta wary of how he _would_ confess.

Or better yet, how Yuta should confess his overflowing feelings towards the younger when he was a mess with words, often stumbling to speak whenever Doyoung compliments him about something unexpected, the words from the younger throwing him off and sending him into a daze for the rest of the day.

Yuta concludes that at this point, he was so smitten, he had nothing to lose anymore. He tears his attention away from the sink and faces Youngho, shoving the football towards the other as he huffs his chest. “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna confess.”

Youngho beams at him, obviously proud at his best friend for finally sorting his feelings out. “Yuta, my man, I never thought you’d actually do it but here we are.” He gives Yuta a thumbs up and Yuta returns it with a curt nod, too nervous to even reply lest he ends up hurling his lunch onto Youngho’s new pair of cleats.

**➳♡**

Yuta reenters the school’s main building and heads towards the connecting bridge leading towards the north side of the premises. He thinks he is being dramatic, running inside the nearly deserted school, his hair still wet and his shirt sticking to him in the most uncomfortable way possible. But he figures he doesn’t mind; it distracted him momentarily from the thing that he dreaded and he figures he could use a good distraction right now so as to calm him down.

However in the silence of the hallways, his thoughts echoed louder than the sound of his shoes on the floor and Yuta wonders if this was how everyone felt before confessing: the familiar knot inside his stomach getting tighter at the thought of his beloved and his heart racing like mad inside him, waiting to burst out of their chests as he tries to not get tongue tied.

Yuta turns a corner and halts, his legs wobbly as he neared his destination. He inhales deeply and walks towards the near end of the hallway, stopping in front of the only room that Doyoung ever visited in this school. _There he is. Just within reach,_ Yuta tells himself and his hand moves to reach the door handle when a cold feeling rushes inside him, a hint of fear settling on the bottom of his stomach.

Yuta wonders how on earth did it end up like this. It was so cliché of his life story to fall for his best friend, thinking about how that only happened in the shows he watched or in the book he’s read. But here he was, experiencing what the protagonists have felt and Yuta couldn’t be more nervous at the thought of rejection. Yuta knew Doyoung was someone of high value and Doyoung knew that for himself, exemplary in the way he never allowed anyone to step over him, his confidence showing in whatever he did and Yuta thinks he deserves more than just plain Yuta.

Yet Yuta hears a familiar singing voice from inside the room and he wonders why on earth was he panicking when the thing that is about to greet him is just Kim Doyoung.

Kim Doyoung, the person who makes Yuta get up at five in the morning so that he could wake the other up and that they could go to school together. Kim Doyoung, the one who offers to cover for his shifts in the convenience store they work in during emergencies, in exchange for a pack of gummy bears and an occasional milk tea if they have time. Kim Doyoung, the only one who stood up for him when he was being bullied back in sixth grade for liking guys more than girls, the younger comforting him afterwards with a meat bun and a cold carton of banana milk.

Kim Doyoung, the only one who made his heart shake whenever he sang, his voice never leaving Yuta’s head even when he’s heard him sing countless times already.

Yuta figures he will be okay. And he will be able to confess. He can do this.

He slides the door open gently so as to not make it rattle and there he sees Doyoung’s silhouette seated in front of a piano, the younger’s back towards him as he sings. Yuta could only imagine what Doyoung looked like under the glow of the setting sun and his heart swells at the thought alone, a familiar yet pleasant ache spreading across his chest. He steps into the room and walks slowly towards Doyoung, his shoes tapping ever so slightly at the floor as he walks with a cat-like grace that leaves even Doyoung stunned.

Doyoung abruptly stops singing, his voice hanging in the air like a gentle reminder of his presence inside the room and Yuta freezes on the spot as the younger turns to him, his eyes wide with recognition at the company he’s been given. “Yuta, hello,” he greets quietly, a small smile spreading across his face and Yuta’s just so _gone_ for him, he feels as if he was gonna pass out then and there.

“Doyoung. Hello,” he greets back mechanically, mentally giving himself a slap. “Rehearsals just finished?” Yuta asks, eliciting a nod from the younger. He moves towards the piano and stands by its side, finally facing Doyoung in all his captivating features. Doyoung looked soft under the glow of the sunset, his eyes crinkling into a smile Yuta knew Doyoung only had for him and he noticed the ringing in his ears as they grew hot at the sight of Doyoung.

Yuta’s heart skips a beat. Doyoung looked even more beautiful under the sunset.

“Were you waiting for me? I’m really sorry.” Doyoung stands and moves to gather his things from the seat in front of the room and Yuta stays rooted on the spot, his tongue tied and his throat dry. “We still have a shift at seven, so we have to get going, Yuta.”

_If not now, then when?_

“No.”

“What? What do you mean ‘no’?”

Yuta turns around to face Doyoung once again and he approaches the younger. With every step, he felt like he was about to explode, every inch and fiber of him doing their utmost best from preventing that. His mind was abuzz and his stomach, a pit of firecrackers. The last time he felt like this was during his first match, and Yuta wonders if that was the start of his attraction towards the younger. He remembers how Doyoung had ran up to him, arms wide open. He remembers how he jumped into those arms, legs wrapping tightly around the other’s waist as he hugged his relief away. He remembers the slight blush on Doyoung’s face as he broke the hug and back then, Yuta concluded that it was just the heat of the summer sun getting to him, and he wondered how even his neck was hot after the slight contact.

Now looking at the situation, Yuta definitely needed to cool down after this. Just like last time. With Doyoung again, obviously.

“No, we can’t go yet.” Yuta stops right in front of Doyoung and he observes how the younger’s eyebrows raise in question, his lips drawn thinly as he tries to make sense of the situation. “O...kay? Why can’t we go yet? We're gonna be late” Doyoung asks and Yuta wants to punch himself for dragging this thing longer than he had intended.

_It was supposed to be like ripping off bandages, quick and easy._ Yuta says to himself. He feels his hands grip the side of his shorts and he breathes in deeply, exhaling long and slow after a few seconds.

Yuta stares right into Doyoung's eyes and with conviction, he begins to speak, slowly but surely. “Kim Doyoung.”

“Yes?”

_Here goes nothing._ “Can you please take my dumb ass out on a date?”

_Tell me why am I such a fuck up?_

Doyoung stares at him, his eyes wide at the string of words Yuta managed to choke out. Yuta looked petrified at what he had said, his hands cold and his head, floating. “I—What did I just say?” he dumbly asks and he tries his best to not slap himself in front of Doyoung.

Out of all the things that could go wrong, this was probably the worst one he’s expected.

He looks at Doyoung with a gaze akin to a child that just got an earful from their mother. Doyoung was stunned to even process what had happened in the minutes that had passed and Yuta was just too shocked to ask again. The latter bows deeply and turns to exit the room, his face bright red and fuming with embarrassment, he figures immediately that he will _not_ tell Youngho about his failed confession. 

However, he hears the scraping of a couple of chairs and within seconds, Doyoung’s hand grips tightly on his elbow, Yuta looking at the younger in shock. He notices the light trail of pink spread across Doyoung’s face and Yuta figures that he was just embarrassed by Yuta as much as Yuta was embarrassed about himself. He braces himself for rejection, wordlessly turning to face Doyoung and the younger looks at him straight into his eyes. Doyoung gulps hard and heavy and Yuta could feel the intensity of it all; how the rejection would crush him and how it would pain him to live his life as the one who dumbly confessed to his intellectual and calm best friend. 

Yet with a voice barely above his normal one, Doyoung says the least expected reply to Yuta. 

“Nakamoto Yuta. I would love to take your dumb ass out on a date.”

**➳♡**

“Do you ever think about how dumb you sounded earlier?”

“Doyoung, please. Let me enjoy this meat bun in peace.”

They sat inside the convenience store, laughing silently as Yuta told Doyoung about his plans of confessing. “It was hard, you know? Youngho had to keep cheering me on because I wouldn’t do anything about it.”

“Youngho? Oh, Johnny? To be honest, it was kinda funny whenever he’d slap you in the back whenever you secretly told him something while we ate lunch.” Doyoung smiles to himself as he finished the last of his meal, a look of satisfaction and mischief etched into his face. “Now that I know the reason, it’s already funnier than before.”

“Hey! That’s not something you should say to your potential lover,” Yuta complains, munching quietly on his meat. Doyoung heartily laughs at him and Yuta wonders how in the _hell_ did he go from confessing like an idiot to having a peaceful dinner with Doyoung (yes, meat buns were dinner; pre-dinner, to be exact).

“Why label yourself that when I can call you my lover now?” Doyoung smoothly says and Yuta fails to hide his shock, his confidence thrown right out the window.

Yuta sharply inhales. _No one told me he was this smooth, good lord._

“You… have to warn me whenever you say things like that. It makes me feel like I’m the one who got confessed to,” Yuta jokingly says as an attempt to cover-up his hurt pride. Doyoung laughs once again and reaches out to pinch Yuta’s cheeks, the older obliging and instantly reddening at the touch.

“Then I’ll make sure to tone it down a bit. Although you do know that I am competitive, Yuta, so I won’t make any promises,” Doyoung says, smiling at him and Yuta returns the gesture, smiling widely as he allows his chest to swell with all the love he has in store for Doyoung.

Yuta figures that this was alright. Dumb as his confession may have been, it didn’t matter anymore.

As long as he had Doyoung’s hands clasped tightly against his as they drank the last of their banana milk, as long as Doyoung still accompanied him home, their steps slower than usual and their voices kept to themselves as they talked of their plans, as long as Doyoung kissed Yuta’s cheek every time they parted, the contact making Yuta’s skin burn with more want for the future, Yuta figured that it was alright. 

It will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this tiny fic! :D i have more in store for the future but for now, stay safe at home, wash your hands, drink your vitamins, eat your fruits and veggies, and practice proper hygiene!
> 
> p.s. i also write socmed aus on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/softpeachboyjae) so go look if you'd like hehe :D


End file.
